TF2 - Bot Story
by deix
Summary: A love story of two who deceased lovers who continue to haunt Team Fortress 2.


dear diary,

so i was at my freinds house wand we haveng lots of gay sex for like 2 hours. while i penetrated his anus he was shooting lots of sperm and cum andsome of it got in my mouth

while he was ejeculating he said to me "h-hh-ey oh yes yes yes i h-h-h have an idea... oh yes it feels so god... we shold plaey team fortre-s-s-s- oh yeah baby - team fortress 2 mmmm i can feel the sperm throgh my ballsack oh yes ummmm Team team team fortresss 2- lets play... oh yes. let's play it while i suck your dick"

wen his orgasm ended he went up to boot the computear and play tf2 i sat down and play while he went down and startred to tease my cock with his gay lips.

i played tf2 but i notioced somethginf strange

my friends nickname was usually "[HOMO]ILovEPEN1S [Gay Pride]" but this time it was "baguette"

so i asked him "oh yeah baby keep licking... umm wait, why did you change your nickname to baguette"

he said "because i'm gay and fabulous and support gay rights

i said "oh yeah baby, that talk turns me on"

so i kept playing as normal and entered an server

everything seemed normsal so far and i choosed to pl;ay Spy

so i was backstabling people and i saw a noob enemy sniper walk past me but i notice something very wierd

the sniper had super realistic eyes and have a HP of 700

suddenly the sniper ruvs up the medigun and turns around to kill me

so i ran down the stairs to the sewers (the map was doubelcross)

the sniper kept chasing me and yelling the voice command "Spy!"

i attempted to run away but i rememberd my gay freind was pleasing my cock and it felt so nice i cold not help but moaN

and i lost control of TF2 and got killed by the sniper

but it was not nromal because wen i got killed my spy screamed very realistic and hyper-realistic bloood came out of him

i could not help but ejaculate in pride as the camera zoomed in the sniper's face.

the sniper's face had demonic and ANDGRY eyes and a naked anus and sperm was drooping out of his naked anus

then when i respawned somethinf really creepy happened

my spy did a taunt without my input, but not a normal taunt. he was holding his neck and struggling as if he was choking you could see sperm drooping out of his mouth. GAY sperm.

when the taunt ended he died

i respawned again but not in my spawn. i respawned in the enemy spawn, instantly disguised as an enemy Pyro.

it was really weird. i tought i could get some easy kills but instead i walked out of the spawn

my friend was still slowly brushing his tongue against my glans despite the fact i already blew a load

while i was walking out of spanw i noticed the sniper was following. but hew was creepier than before. he had bloody red eyes and he was crying, saying "STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT" on chat

i was about to tell my gay friend about this but my refractory rate was over and i could orgasm again. it felt so amazing as he slowly massaged my shaft with his lips, i could not even speak.

i pulted out my revolver and shot thje sniper. he was constantly yelling the voice command "spy" but when i killed him it was so realistic. brains shot out of his head and he was bleeding with realistic lboode and screamed out of bad pain

then he was saying "DISCONNECT DISCONNECT DISCONNECT DISCONNECT"

i said "who are you"

the sniper's nickname was "mate", btw

mate said "i am blood. ia m death. I HATE. I AM KILL"

i said "wtf are u talkin about"

mate said "please free me. please leave the game. i cann ot be trapped insitde this game nay lnger. help me help HELP me please HAVEMERCY"

i said "go away weirdo"

i was about to tell him to get help, but i was promptly cut off as my penis reached plateu phase. it felt so great i knew i was about to shoot a big load inside my gay friends mouth and OH yes its coming its comign and then BOOOM i ejeculated it felt amazing.

then suddenly my friend began choking on my sperm, making the EXACT same motions the spy taunt on my game did

i tried to help him but he died

after he died mate imemdiately said "baguette drowned"

and it suddenly hit me... my freidn, some whatever reason, changed his nickname to "baguette"

and he "drowned" on my sperm

mate knew. mate knew all along.

i pressed tab and checked the scoreboard, and noticed the creepiest thing

mate was a bot.

right after, he left.

i exited tf2, called the police, and left my friends house

apparently my freind had an arch nemesis a LONG time ago. they were competing in the gay porn scene but it got to the point where they started trying to kill each other. this arch nemesis went by the alias of "mate" on TF2. apparently he died during a car crash but he still haunts TF2, as a bot, and still hates my friend

while i was playing tf2, on my own computer, i was just exploring 2fort alone on my own server

then suddenly "baguette" joined, i checked the scoreboard and he was a bot.

i asked "dude, wtf is going on?"

and he said "i am no longer real" and then he left right after

even in the afterlife, baguette and mate still hate each other, and haunt the game of Team Fortress 2. they join servers as bots and they never stop fighting each other.

many people on the internet have been reporting sightings of these 2 bots, some even said they can use admin-like powers, such as uberchrging, beconmng smaller, tekeporting. etc... some people think it is a glitch, some think it is hackers, but i know the true story.

recently, the sightings have been ending and the bots have mysteriously disappeared.

but woe to those stupid enough enough to spawn a Spy and Sniper bot and name them "baguette" and "mate"...

2009, september 24

* * *

Those were the disturbing contents of the journal of a homosexual teenager who was found dead on the year 2010.

To this day, the case of this teenager is still unsolved. He was found lying on his bed, with 2 puddles of sperm and urine surrounding him and a knife lodged in his chest. This journal was recovered by the police as evidence.


End file.
